


你做到了

by kikiokikio



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 废话连篇不知所云 4k+一发完虽然标Neil/Protagonist但写出来感觉Protagoneil无差= =前一阵码的 这边存一下
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	你做到了

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You made it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747263) by [kikiokikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio)



十二岁的你随母亲来博洛尼亚度假，中途走散，一群气质介于好莱坞群演和西西里特产之间的西装男对无辜的你围追堵截。  
动作片男主角一样的陌生人端着浓缩咖啡翻下花台，咖啡洒了他一衬衫你一书包。他揪着你的书包肩带一路狂奔，你磕磕绊绊地跟着他穿越老城区，在长得要死的拱廊上连滚带爬，路过第三所教堂前终于甩掉追踪者。  
你们支着膝盖直喘粗气。这时他才注意到你跑丢了一只鞋，袜子上灰红交加，好不凄惨。他皱着眉毛，看起来紧张又愧疚，一面道歉一面蹲下来检查你的脚掌。  
你在莫名其妙、惊慌失措、热血上头、运动过量、被不清楚底细的陌生人握住脚腕之后，傻乎乎地笑起来，通红的脸蛋、凌乱的头发让你显得更傻了。你毫不在意，满心不知何来的欢喜，像是一开始就等待、到最后仍等待的一份欢喜。你不明白这是什么，但你隐隐知道这棒透了。  
所以你对呆愣的陌生人露出八颗牙齿的笑容，“我是Max。”你问，“你呢，陌生人。”

十三岁的你在诺坎普的人潮人海中艰难求生。梅西转会后首次客场作战巴塞罗那，你分不清身边是声嘶力竭的梅西球迷、往日重现的巴萨球迷还是心痛欲绝的梅西+巴萨球迷。据说17年欧冠逆转夜观众过于兴奋造成诺坎普地震，你已能想象彼时何等地动山摇。  
你顶着爆米花和彩旗碎屑，脑壳被小喇叭打到不止一次，于红蓝海洋中寻找央求你陪同的小伙伴们，不由心生疲惫。声浪吹得脑袋发懵，斑斓颜色见久了眼晕，你一个没留神踩空台阶，差点栽到别人身上。  
有人拽住你的胳膊，避免了顽劣青少年情绪激动扑倒八十岁资深球迷至其重伤不醒的头条。你扭头道谢，小狗叼住飞盘似的弯起眉眼，“嘿，你也在？”  
他与周遭格格不入的西装被挤得一身褶，驳领沾着不知哪里蹭的汉堡酱汁。你从他胡子间摘下一片红纸屑，抢在对方之前老气横秋道，“你小心点。”  
他翻了个白眼。

十四岁的你去美国表亲家避暑。小镇成日阴雨连绵，过度湿润的空气令你昏昏欲睡，恨不得与床融为一体，“我应该去堪萨斯晒脱皮，而不是来福克斯长湿疹。”  
夜里他翻进三楼卧室，鉴于先天优势和后天技巧，夜间行动如入无人之境。你吓了一跳，被从床上挖起来去放风。他想让你悄悄下楼走大门，可你表示想用他来的方式出去，“我十岁后就没爬过树了。”他拒绝不了，于是原路返回，先站在树底下以备万一。  
你跟着他的指示勾住窗外的树枝，一步一步往下爬。你身体素质不错，其实下去并非难事。然而你偏偏爬得很慢，鞋跟故意蹭过树皮。  
你一低头就能瞧见他，他仰着脖子看你，唯恐你跌折了胳膊腿儿。你跳上草地那一秒甚至略略遗憾，一个古怪的想法冒出来，如果真的摔下来。你说出来了。  
他现在俯视你，一手揉乱你的头发，用物理手段搅散你小脑瓜里的胡思乱想。  
“别揉了…”你拍开他的手，可惜为时已晚，你头顶如鸡窝鸟巢，再难平复。你气哼哼道，“行吧，爱德华，我们去哪儿？天使港？”

十五岁的你在达令港看烟花。一个普通的周六夜，一对老夫妻在你旁边，丈夫坐靠上一级台阶，妻子靠进他怀里，笑着交换低语，烟火映亮他们灰白的发顶。  
你的袖子被拉了一下，这位老朋友对你说快些离开。你冲他歪歪头，“我不想走。”你说，“我相信你可以解决。你可以解决，对吧？”你不知道你和Kat讲这话的语气一脉相承。  
他无奈的背影消失在不远处的人群中，没有惊叫，没有骚动。你在原地数到三百六十五，他整理着外套回来你身边。他觉得你藏着怒气，你确实生气了，他不知道你为什么生气。最后一颗烟花炸开无数橙黄色小流星，飞翔几秒，霎那不见，徒留一截青色尾巴雾意朦胧。  
人们渐渐散了。你身边那对爱侣相互搀扶站起，活动着腿脚向露天餐馆走去。他陪你呆在远处，面朝空荡荡的、飘着烟火气味的夜幕。  
“能告诉我你的真名吗。”你心里憋闷，紧紧握着栏杆，“你不叫Neil。喊这个名字你总要反应一下才回答。”  
他默不作声。  
你等着，等烟味散开，等乌云飘过月亮。你垂下头颅。他拍了拍你肩膀。  
Neil是非常重要的人。他说。

十六岁的你体验了古老东方之地的麻辣力量。连续两天在卫生间呆满一刻钟后，你快刀斩乱麻，毅然忍痛放弃锦官城花样繁多的美食，投入世界级连锁肥宅快乐餐肯爷爷的怀抱，委婉而惊恐地谢绝了备餐员配给薯条的辣椒粉。  
你埋头挖冰淇凌的时候他在你跟前落座，“别问。”你沉痛地说，“你不会明白八百匹小马驹在肚子里奔跑的感觉。”  
他挑起一根眉毛，不紧不慢地吸了口可乐。  
你送进嘴一大勺圣代，冻得牙齿打颤，甜丝丝凉兮兮的糖奶混合物极大安抚了你不敌辣椒攻击的脆弱心灵。你舔舔嘴巴，眼含笑意，放松地哼唧一声。他也哼了哼。你接着发出一个更加恼人的后鼻音。他又轻声跟上。  
你们开始一场无聊的比赛，直到邻座客人投以奇怪的目光。他不好意思地清了清嗓子，率先停止年龄退化的行为。你不满地踢了下他的鞋尖，他没有踢回来。  
和谐美好的氛围持续到他揭开食物包装，暴露来此一趟的真实目的。肯爷爷天朝特供，纪念日再度上架。他举起五方，箭头朝下，缓缓重合到你脸的高度。  
你冲他丢了一匙冰淇凌。

十七岁的你…你昏过去了，于柴火、羊奶和旧毛毯的味道包裹中悠悠醒转，用力吸鼻子，侧过脑袋。他坐在你对面，隔着炉火与一只冒热气的奶锅子。他正瞪着你，但你猜到他调整过表情。  
你清清喉咙，沙哑道，“我妈不知道我来这里。”第一句。  
他抱起双臂，当地人厚且沉的棉袄让这动作对手臂关节不甚友好、有点搞笑。不过作为一个稳重成熟的年长者，他保持了面无表情的严厉表情。可喜可贺。  
你善解人意地憋住笑声，下半张脸藏在被子里，用可怜巴巴地眼神望他。  
他没撑过三十秒，一半由于你的目光，一半由于厚袄即将谋杀他肘窝。他无奈地叹了口气，你有模有样地学着叹气，等他给你盛热奶的工夫满嘴跑火车，“你知道不，东边的山坡上有一种罕见的蓝色花朵，摘下其中一朵，带着它登上山顶…”

十八岁的你在莫赫悬崖边听海浪，雪白的浪花一遍又一遍拍着峭壁。金属物件顶住你后背，你知情识趣地摊开双手缓缓抬起。对方要求你往前走三步。  
“我会掉进海里。”你懒洋洋道。脊梁挨了威胁性的一戳，你撇撇嘴，迅速向前迈了两步，第三步踏出一半，被猛然拉回。你仰面摔在地上，大声呼痛，视野里倒转的他对你投以鄙视的目光。你笑嘻嘻地爬起来，拍掉衣裤的灰尘，“你这样太危险了。”  
你知道他本意测试你的应急反应，而你倒打一耙，测试他的应急反应。他被你噎得半天没吭声，干巴巴怒视你。  
你冲他伸手，“优秀毕业生有没有礼物。”  
他冷笑一声，把刚刚指着你的枪塞进你手里。满膛，不过保险还乖乖上着。你将枪揣入兜中，一只手再度伸向他。  
他无语地瞥了你一会儿，掏出钥匙解下钥匙链。  
一段红绳与一轮金属圈落到你手里。

十九岁的你与图书馆有很多个约会，打印资料上频频出现咖啡渍，完美展现了夜夜宿醉与出尘脱俗两种看似矛盾却能合二为一的迷惑气质。你对熵变和时间的主题萌生兴趣，本周七度幽会图书馆，长长一笔借书单。  
最后一本大部头被别人提早借走，只剩伟岸身躯摩西开红海的痕迹。书架对面的他冲你招手。你从那部书留下来的裂缝间推过去你吃剩的半条巧克力，他嫌弃地看了一眼，然后扔进嘴里。他推给你一板新巧克力。  
你冲他竖起大拇指，“有果干吗。”  
他神情麻木地递来一小袋蔓越莓。你撕开包装，一边往嘴里倒零食一边含糊不清道，“这本最重要的没有电子版，居然已经借走了。”你抖开书单，最后一行列着条拥挤的书名，“Nolan…Christopher还是Jonathan来着，为什么不授权电子书。”你没注意到他目中一闪即逝的忧愁，你看向他时他依旧面无表情，安静地听你继续抱怨。于是你的烦恼飞走了，弹出一粒莓干袭击了他额头，随后火速撤离案发现场。

二十岁的你头顶圣保罗烈日，扇着扇子决定赛车这东西看直播就行了。你和他在一群翘首以盼尾气的车迷中间静坐，仿若老僧入定禅意渐浓。  
他今天难得不是正装，只套了T恤牛仔裤。你和他穿同款，连汗水在前襟晕开的深色都一模一样。饮料被太阳烧得一点脾气也没有，凄惨地浮出俩气泡。你用三倍的价格买了近处两个年轻人的冰镇可乐。你们喝下第一口后灵魂得到了升华，在引擎的嗡嗡声中享受此刻由嗓至胃自外向内的高级快乐。  
“来过F1现场吗。”你问他。  
他说来过。  
你脸上顿时写出七个大字，为什么不阻止我。你图书馆实验室宿舍三点一线几个月，终于搞出些突破，想出门逛一大圈再学海无涯。你当时问他去看赛车怎么样，他说不错。不错，可贵的正向评价。你兴奋地拽着他跳上桑巴之国的航班，拥抱天气闷热、人声嘈杂、视野受限、趣味不确定性极强的英特拉格斯观众席一日游。  
他淡淡道19年来过，有幸目睹小红车撞小红车，感觉年轻人可能都喜欢这样激烈刺激的场面。  
周遭突然安静。  
你抹了把脸，小声提醒他，“我们坐在铁佛寺中间。”

二十一岁的你狂追猛赶提前修满了学分，蒙眼满地图扔飞镖丢中黑森林。你去斯图加特租了房车自驾游，连着2G移动网发邮件申物理硕士。邮件转了十几圈才发出去，你给电脑鼓了鼓掌。  
入夜你在车顶数星星，他在车顶数子弹。  
“放松点…”你话还没说完，来时路端引擎声由远及近，车灯冰冷刺目。你们钻回车内，四个轮子火急火燎上路。接下来的剧情开展是速度与激情，间奏变疾速追杀，高潮转疯狂的麦克斯，结局致敬007——你确实开了五分钟阿斯顿马丁，在它被炸飞之前。  
“一小时前画风还不是这样的。”你忧郁望天。  
他耸耸肩，表示时间就是如此神奇。他开了个冷冷的玩笑，又或是陈述事实，你并不能分辨。但分辨不是最要紧的，至少此刻不是最要紧的。  
失去代步工具的你们身心俱疲地徒步两公里后，在草丛意外收获一辆破破烂烂的自行车。很难说它究竟由金属还是由锈灰支撑的，车把掉了半截，前轮车带是扎漏的。  
你让他坐在后座，“我先骑三分之二，你再骑三分之一…我骑全程都行，你得跟我分摊房车损失。”他问那辆租来的房车价格。你心里乘了十再吓唬他。  
他震惊道那是火星旅行的专用房车吗。  
你卖力地蹬车，笑得上气不接下气。

二十二岁的你和他第一次爆发争吵。准确点，你的单方面怒火燎原西伯利亚。又一次刺杀，巧合的课题推演，逆行假设的建立，暴露的装置和他的沉默。你知道Nolan的书被谁借走后消失，也明白他的沉默代表什么。你说，“我想帮你。让我帮你。”  
他说他在努力寻找你不帮他的可能。  
你抓住他的手。如今你比他更高，手掌比他更大，而你仍像十年前的男孩儿那样望着他，“发生的就是已经发生了。”  
他盯着你，好似能见到另一个人。你捏紧他手腕，他挣动一下，现在你知道他在看你了，你红着眼睛冲他微笑。他疲惫的塌下肩膀，眉间沟壑深深，他的脉搏一下一下敲着你指腹，与你的心跳唱和。  
“亲爱的朋友，你在发抖。”

二十三岁的你度过最快乐的一年。交完论文成果后天天跟着他做准备工作，形影不离。  
你们从未如此长久地、长久地相处。

二十四岁的你吻了他。  
他手都不知道往哪儿放，憋了半天只喃喃你的名字。  
“听着，叫我Neil。”你好脾气地说，“我想成为你‘非常重要的人’。”

。了到做你

END  
克里斯诺兰 你和你弟一样没有心（POI观众怒指.jpg  
暴风骤雨OOC 加了侠影之谜 暮光 以及演员本人的迷惑气息（？）当调料 足球和爱抚一算私货orz  
ps熵变和时间没有确定关系 我按电影台词举例惹


End file.
